Devices and methods of this type are known and are generally implemented in saddle stitchers. These are machines in which folded signatures are deposited on a saddle-shaped support in succession by a plurality of feeders, collated to form printed products, and bound. The printed products are subsequently passed to a means for further processing, for example a cutting device. In the saddle stitcher, at least in the region of the stitching means thereof, the signatures are often transported using what is known as a double collation chain, consisting of two individual collation chains arranged mutually parallel with spacing. In saddle stitchers equipped with a double collation chain of this type, the printed product is bound in the region of a free space between the two chains. Conveyor members in the form of dogs are arranged on the double collation chain and transport the signatures or printed products, straddling the saddle-shaped support, through the binder.
Solutions are further known in which merely a single collation chain, carrying the conveyor members, is used instead of a double collation chain, and along with a support part arranged substantially parallel thereto forms the saddle-shaped support. Finally, solutions are also known in which the saddle-shaped support is formed by two support parts arranged mutually parallel, whilst the printed products are transported on the saddle-shaped support by conveyor members arranged outside the saddle-shaped support. Irrespective of the construction of the saddle-shaped support, the signatures or printed products should be transported and delivered to the respective means for further processing as gently as possible, and a range of devices and methods have previously been developed for this purpose.
EP 1072546 A1 describes a device in which a saddle-shaped support having a ridge is depressed in the delivery region thereof. The printed products are slid onto a fixed blade, which is arranged in this region in a gap between the support parts of the saddle-shaped support and substantially flush with a ridge line extended into the delivery region, and from which said printed products are delivered by gripper members to a means for further processing.
US 2005/0225023 A1 relates to a device for transporting bound printed products consisting of signatures. The device comprises a saddle-shaped support, which is provided with a ridge and on which the printed products are transported by dogs, and a chain, which is provided with active members in the form of blades and introduces them, passing through upwards from below, into a gap in the saddle-shaped support in a delivery region. In this case, the printed products are lifted over a ridge line extended into the delivery region, and thus lifted from the saddle-shaped support and positioned for passing on to a rotating arm. The printed products are lifted to make them easier to grip. This leads to the problem that the gripper members have to receive the printed products precisely in the gap between two blades, in such a way that no undesirable marks are left on the printed products. The device is therefore complex to control, since for this purpose the conveyor members transporting the printed products on the saddle-shaped support, the chain carrying the blades, and the gripper members have to be very precisely synchronised.
WO 2008/008301 A2 describes an adjustable gripper arrangement